pokemonfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Faba (Pokémon Eclipse)
Faba 'is a major antagonist of the ''Pokémon Eclipse ''crossover-fanfiction written by moviemaster8510. He is the former Branch Chief of the Aether Foundation, but was fired sometime after the events of ''Pokémon Sun and Moon. He now works for Team Prism, who seeks to meld other worlds together as one for its leader, Necrozma, to rule over. His identity is kept secret until later in the story after a battle with Sam and Alice damages a device disguising his voice and he is apprehended by the Ula'ula Island Kahuna Nanu. '''Design 'Personality' While slimy and unethical in Pokémon Sun and Moon, his being on Team Prism has made him ruthless and cruel, willing to harm and kill anyone who makes his goals difficult to obtain, much like when he allowed his Hypno to hit Sam and his Salandit with a strong enough Psychic attack to nearly launch them off the edge of Mount Lanakila. Similarly as in Sun and Moon, he can get quite meek in times of defeat, immediately teleporting himself and his grunts away from losing battles or instinctually shouting out a shrill "aiyee" when he feels he is in particular danger. 'Biography' 'History' Sometime following the events of Pokémon Sun and Moon, Faba is fired from his role as Branch Chief at the Aether Foundation, allowing former Assistant Branch Chief Wicke to assume his position and for Sun and Lillie to take up her former position together. He is later contacted by Professor Burnet, under the influence of Necrozma, and is inducted as Team Prism's first admin. 'Pokémon Eclipse' Akala Arc Faba, his face and voice obscured by a hood and a voice disguising device, and a group of Prism grunts attack Iki Town after Gladion arrives there with the pegasus Rainbow Dash and earth pony Pinkie Pie while en route to Akala Island to reunite them with the unicorn Starlight Glimmer and pegasus Fluttershy. Hau, who was with them, joins Gladion, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie in fighting the Prism grunts. Upon being the only one left, Faba uses an artificial Z-Ring to imbue his Alakazam with corrupted Z-Power and attack Gladion, his Silvally, and his Weavile, with Twinkle Tackle, knocking all three unconscious. Hau and his Pangoro manages to prevent Rainbow Dash and Pinkie Pie's capture, with Rainbow Dash herself attacking and defeating Alakazam, causing Faba to flee with his Pokémon and the defeated grunts. The next afternoon, he and another horde of grunts attack Sam and Alice Brier, along with Starlight and Fluttershy as they descend the Wela Volcano following the completion of Flannery's Island Trial there. With Faba standing back, the Prism grunts grunts manage to defeat several of their Pokémon, but after Sam and Alice's remaining Pokémon begin to turn the tide, Faba prepares to intervene. He is quickly stopped by Gladion, Rainbow Dash, and Pinkie Pie, who arrived from Melemele Island. With the increase in his foes' numbers, Faba manages to flee with his grunts with help from his Alakazam. He appears shortly during Lillie's battle with a horde of Prism grunts after she tries to assist the alicorn Twilight Sparkle and dragon Spike in their travel to Akala Island where all of her other friends currently are. After the sudden arrival of Burnet, and Pokémon League trainers Acerola and Guzma, he teleports himself, the grunts, and their Pokémon away to safety. Ula'ula Arc As Sam and Alice, who are accompanied by Nanu, Acerola, Guzma, Starlight, Pinkie Pie, the earth pony Applejack, the unicorn rarity, and the recently displaced unicorn Shining Armor and draconequus Discord make their way up Mount Lanakila to seek shelter at the Pokémon League for the night, Faba leads a horde of Prism grunts to attack them. Slowly, the more experienced trainers stay back to hold off the waves of grunts and allow Sam, Alice, and the Equestrians to reach the Pokémon League themselves. However, Faba awaits them at the top, knocking out Starlight's Sylveon Lady in the process. Sam and Alice decide to fight Faba, despite most of their Pokémon having fainted following an encounter with a wave of wild Pokémon commanded by an Absol. In the battle, Faba's Hypno nearly kills Sam and his Salandit when its Psyhic attack hurls them off the side of Mount Lanakila, though he is saved by Discord and Applejack. Sam activates his Z-Power, his Salandit simultaneously evolving into a Salazzle, and after hitting and defeating Faba's Hypno with Inferno Overdrive, the flames end up striking Faba too, damaging the device disguising his voice. After Alice's Mudbray defeats his Raichu, Faba let's out a cry that a newly arrived Guzma recognizes as Faba's, betraying his identity. Faba and his Slowbro manage to take Alice captive before Guzma can attack him, though Alice fights her way out of his grasp while Guzma takes the Slowbro out with his Golisopod. Nanu then manages to restrain Faba and returns down the mountain to turn him in while the others reach the Pokémon League. In prison, Faba patiently and calmly awaits rescue, and later that night, the Team Prism leader, along with their latest recruit, the displaced Equestrian Queen Chrysalis, arrives to free him. Despite the efforts of Nanu, the present police officers, as well as Gladion, who came to help, the Prism Leader and Chrysalis prove far too strong, and they successfully leave with Faba. The next morning, a large Prism horde, consisting of the Prism leader, Faba, Chrysalis, and over a dozen grunts, intercept Sam, Alice, and their group of Equestrians en route to the observatory on Mount Hokulani following a Prism scare in the nearby Malie City. Soon, however, Sun, Lillie, Gladion, Hau, and his group of Equestrians consisting of Twilight, Spike, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, and the recently displaced alicorn Princess Luna, unicorn Trixie, and benevolent changeling Thorax arrive to help. With their combined efforts, the Equestrians, their human friends, and their Pokémon are able to defeat Faba, Chrysalis, and the grunts while Sam and Alice manage to defeat the Prism leader in a 2 on 1 battle. Faba helps Team Prism escape shortly after. Later that night, following Sam's victory over Nanu for his Grand Trial battle, Faba, Chrysalis, and Prism admin Dexio attack Sam, Alice, Starlight, and Fluttershy at the Abandoned Thrifty Megamart, having brought Burnet, who was kidnapped the night before, with them. After refusing to trade Starlight and Fluttershy for Burnet, Faba and Chrysalis lure Sam, Starlight, and Fluttershy into the Abandoned Thrifty Megamart while Alice battles Dexio. While Sam takes on Chrysalis, Starlight and Fluttershy battle Faba, though Starlight's Lady and Fluttershy's Comfey manage to defeat Faba. He flees with a defeated Chrysalis shortly after. Even later, after Burnet reveals herself as the Prism leader after capturing Solgaleo and Lunala, Team Prism manages to take Sam, Alice, Sun, Lillie, Gladion, Hau, and a recently-defected Dexio hostage after the Equestrians manage to escape. Sam, Alice Sun, Lillie, Gladion, and Dexio awaken inside a helicopter piloted by Faba and Chrysalis, they and two other helicopters containing Burnet, Hau, and a couple dozen Prism grunts headed for the Altar of the Sunne on Poni Island. Poni Island Upon approaching the Seafolk Village, a horde of wild Pokémon commanded by the Island Guardian Pokémon Tapu Fini and joined by Poni Island Kahuna Hapu and Trial Captain Mina attack the three helicopters containing the brunt of Team Prism's forces. As a result, the helicopters are forced to land on the water, and Faba and Chrysalis both exit their aircraft to battle against Hapu and Mina. They are soon quickly defeated. When Burnet, who has imbued her Pokémon with Solgaleo and Lunala's energy, proves to be too powerful for the other trainers, Sun plots a diversion and has everyone escape, though Sam is unable to, Alice and Dexio opting to stay behind with him. Burnet leaves with Sam, Alice, and Dexio to head to the Altar of the Sunne on foot, giving temporary command of Team Prism to Faba and Chrysalis. Faba then takes Chrysalis and the grunts onto an Aether Foundation ferry, following Sun, Lillie, Gladion, Twilight, and Spike to the Aether Paradise. Upon arriving nearby, Faba attempts to contact Wicke, who's working as a spy within the Aether Foundation, wanting to confirm that their plot to sink the Aether Paradise and destroy the Master Ball and Ultra Beast Pokémon stored on a remote server inside was successful. Unbeknownst to him, Lusamine had sacrificed herself to safely retrieve the Master Ball and Ultra Beasts for Sun and his friends to use, Wicke getting killed in the process. Faba assumes from her lack of reply that Wicke has also defected, and so he has the grunts send out a horde of Bruxishes and Kadabras to create and maintain a massive wall of water surrounding the Aether Paradise while having a group of Metangs patrolling from above. Inside the Aether Paradise, Twilight and her friends plot to use the Ultra Beasts to disrupt the wall of water and provide themselves clearance to escape and join their other friends. Faba sends half the grunts inside to battle Sun, Lillie, Gladion, and Twilight, while Faba goes to attack Spike and Rainbow Dash, who arrived to check on the well-being of her friends. Spike and Rainbow Dash fight using the Ultra Beasts, but Faba, having spearheaded the program to combat them while working at the Aether Foundation, is highly formidable against them. Though unable to disrupt the wall of water, Spike is successful in defeating the Metangs, giving him and his friends an opening from above. When Sun and the others arrive, having defeated the first wave of grunts, Faba flees, knowing he's outnumbered. Before Sun and the others can escape, Chrysalis and the remaining grunts block them, forcing them down into the conservatory where they, Faba, and the first half of the grunts surround them. Faba begins using consectutive Z-Moves by taking the Z-Rings from the other grunts, quickly pushing Sun and his friends into a corner. With the help of her friends and brother, Lillie sends out her Nidoqueen and partially demolishes the building with an Earthquake attack. With the sinking Aether Foundation now going down faster, Faba and Chrysalis are forced to evacuate the grunts to safety, allowing Sun and the others to escape. When Chrysalis is injured by a piece of falling debris, Twilight goes back down to help her, but Faba, rather than escape himself, attacks Twilight with his Slowbro, but Chrysalis, seeing Faba's cruelty, stops the assault with her Hydreigon, using it to carry Twilight and Faba's Pokémon out to safety and rejoin the others. With the Bruxishes helping maintain the wall occupied with saving the Prism grunts, the Kadabras can no longer maintain the wall themselves and they let it fall. Still inside, Faba comes to and finds his Pokémon taken. Before he can try and be rescued by a Bruxish himself, the wall of water crashes into the Aether Paradise from all sides, throwing Faba into the fissure caused by the Nidoqueen's attack as the force of the waves closes it up, crushing Faba inside with it. Pokémon Battles Category:Pokémon Eclipse Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Canon Characters